Darth Sanguinius
Darth Sanguinius - Or more commonly known in the milieu and hierarchy of the allies from before joining The Unseen Imperium, The Dullahan '''and Angrubael Vect'. However the truest of his names is the '''Hyothric Gwynbleidd',' King of The Vexturian Kingdom'. Physical Appearance Darth Sanguinius is a male Vexturian Hybrid as he describes it himself, according to the Vexturian norms. He shares blood of his parents, albeit he inherited most of his Mother's, Cirri, physical and some of mental characteristics. Sanguinius describes himself as probably the most unique hybrid of species as the blood of Old Vexturians, New Vexturians, T''rue'' Sith Purebloods flows in his veins. Because of the complicated ritual process performed by Hyothric's Mother involving use of Yuuzhan Vong Biochemistry, he has also inherited some characteristics typical for an individual of Yuuzhan Vong species. However, he does not resemble Yuuzhan Vong physically in any way. As mentioned before, the blood of Old and New Vexturians flow in his blood, which means, that he has specific characteristics, like being unusually taller than average humanoid species of the Galaxy. He has also very symmetrical, smooth and "quite perfect" face features. Besides that, he's ruggedly handsome and overall well built, despite the countable amount of scars, which instead of defacing his appearance, come into his favour, by giving him an accent of rough battle experiences. He has long coal black hair, neck-reaching hair, tied into manbun with metallic, handmade staple. Personality Sanguinius describes himself as a man with multiple alter-egos, as he experienced recall of his memories some time ago. However the alter-ego of Darth Sanguinius rooted so deeply into his soul, that on daily basis he is cold, calculated, unpredictable, usually committed to his own work and does not hesitate to hurt anyone unless its someone of his family and deeply cares about, which has come as a change with the return of his memories. Because of this long period without his old memories and his-self, he was and is that kind of a person, until he reached for some hobbies involving art for an example. I that has got different, when the so mentioned return of his memories affected him from every aspect. Since this incident, he experiences conflictions with himself and once he is a man of cold Sith heart and once he is a man of honourable and generous heart. Of course and for his benefit, those conflictions do not influence his relationship with his fiancee, Princess Ats'vara Aleanth. Sanguinius usually speaks with rugged and unusual accent for any average inhabitant of the Galaxy although likes to change it into other accents, becoming more unpredictable. Early Life Birth Before Hyothric was born, his family caught mysterious and highly dangerous illness. The family of the only Gwynbleidds tried various ways to prevent destruction of the Vexturian Kingdom and House Gwynbleidd. The only way they could do it, was the birth of the new member of the House Gwynbleidd, however traditional way was not possible, as the risk of passing the genetic flaws and mysterious illness was presumed to be highly dangerous and unpredictable. The family, Mother of Hyothric, Cirri, to be exact, proposed the safest and the best for the future of the House and Kingdom. A ritual, involving use of highly advanced, masterful Sith Alchemy and Yuuzhan Vong Biochemistry by Cirri. With the ritual, family was gone and only one and new member of family appeared, Hyothric, who has been "born" at the age of twelve (12). The only informed of this were the Argent Custodes, who spread throughout the Kingdom alternated story about what happened to family and appearance of Hyothric. Adolescence, Rule and Raising Adulthood and Golden Era of Vexturian Kingdom Yuuzhan Vong Invasion Temporary Solution In the Exile First Week Darth Umbra and Darth Cinis Allies and Enemies Attempting to Reclaim the Lost Influence Commander and Instructor, The Dullahan Angrubael Vect The Unseen Imperium = Powers and Abilities Melee Weaponry, Ranged Weaponry and CQC Sequences Since the very childhood, Sanguinius trained with various weapons. From swords, polearms, blunt weapons, basically everything. He did train and is skilled with ranged weaponry, however still adores the most, melee-based weaponry, which in his opinion show courage, confidence and responsibility. From all types of ranged weaponry, he doesn't mind at all using different types of bows. Lightsaber Combat * Form III: Soresu * Form V: Shien/Djem So * Form VI: Niman * Form VII: Juyo Force Powers *'Sith Alchemy' **Darth Sanguinius had his beginnings in the Sith Alchemy art before he even went into the "Exile", to the Galaxy, where events in his life currently happen. With the highly advanced arts of Sith Alchemy alone, Sanguinius can devastate anything in his way or modify anything according to his needs. *'Force Mastery' **Darth Sanguinius has overall huge knowledge about Force and its mysteries. He can combine many techniques of Living Force's Force Sage and Cosmic Force, in the process, creating chains of new techniques, which are completely something new and because of that Darth Sanguinius is highly unpredictable in combat. *'Living Force/Force Sage' **Darth Sanguinius possesses abilities such as Force Sage techniques, which are split as the "Living Aspects", the spiritual-physical avatars with uncountable number of powers and can use elements of nature, becoming even more lethal and hard to defend against. *'Cosmic Force' **Sanguinius' visualization of Cosmic Force appears as the uncountable number of deceitful "White Petals". De facto, the true form of his "White Petals" are fragments of his bewitched sword, Percival. *'Elements of Nature' **Sanguinius can use every element of nature, thanks to his masterful Force Sage passives, however at no such level of mastery, as Darth Aestus' pyromancy or Darth Knoxus' hydrokinesis. Equipment * Sith'ari Crown/Mask - Is the most iconic symbol of Darth Sanguinius. It has very distinct design of very different visor and bottom front part of the mask, comparing to the other helmets and masks in the galaxy. It is unknown from what material the mask is made, but those are some kind of strong materials, almost impenetrable, resistant to dangerous environments and regenerating themselves. In terms of functionality it protects everything from whole neck to head areas. Throughout years, Darth Sanguinius constantly modified the mask with life support systems, Jeravast Software and other devices or materials, to bring the mask to full functionality. Some time ago, Sanguinius applied an alternate mode to the mask, so he could reassemble mask's original look to make it resemble his old crown, from before the Exile. Now known as "Sith'ari Crown" it matches his full body armour, which also is supposed to resemble his armour from before the Exile. Interesting is, that the day Sanguinius found his mask, it whispers with soft chanting of phrase: "Sith'ari". * Variety of Hand Forged Sets of Armours - ... = ... (WIP) ...Category:Characters Category:Darths